Recently developed electronic devices based on silicon have decreased in size to several tens of nm. As the sizes of electronic devices decrease, it becomes more difficult to flow sufficient current through a conventional silicon channel, and so the channel has to be highly doped to increase current density, which is also difficult. Accordingly, to manufacture electronic devices which do not need channel doping and can be operated at a low current, horizontal CNTs of less than several tens of nm in diameter have recently been applied to a channel of an ultra-fine electronic device. Generally, CNTs exhibit metallic or semiconductor characteristics depending on contact condition, and thus an electronic device having a horizontal CNT channel employs CNTs having semiconductor characteristics.
An electronic device using conventional CNTs will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electronic device using horizontal CNTs.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional CNT electronic device 100 includes a silicon substrate 101, an oxide 102 formed thereon, a source 103 and a drain 104 formed over the oxide 102, a CNT channel 105 formed between the source 103 and the drain 104 to horizontally connect the source 103 with the drain 104, and a gate 106 formed on the CNT channel 105.
To operate the electronic device 100 having such a structure, first, voltage has to be applied to the gate 106. If the voltage is applied to the gate 106, a current path of the CNT channel 105 is turned on, thereby operating the electronic device 100, otherwise the current path of the CNT channel 105 is turned off.
However, in manufacturing the conventional CNT electronic device, it is difficult to apply standardized CNTs which have uniform length and electrical characteristics, and it is also difficult to precisely arrange the CNTs between the silicon source and the silicon drain. While a technique using a physical adsorption characteristic has recently been used, it has also shown difficulty in uniformly arranging CNTs. Thus, it is difficult to mass-produce such devices, and defects and contamination of the devices may result.